one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Funkfreed Disco
Appearance Funkfreed is a tall man, standing at 8'9. On his head he carries a massive afro, of which he has styled to resemble a seagull although occasionally he changes it to resemble the symbol of the World Government. This has the added effect of giving him an extra 2 feet of height. Funkfreed has a somewhat slim yet toned body type. He always wears gold tinted sunglasses and a modified gold and purple navy uniform with bellbottoms. Like most captains, his uniform has the kanji for Justice on the back, however he has modified the outfit to include the word "Funky" over it in bright gold letters. Personality Funkfreed is widely considered to be the oddball of the Marines. Funkfreed always speaks loud and proud, enough so that many keep a distance from him to avoid going deaf. Funkfreed follows "Funky Justice". Just what exactly this means is unknown, however it is believed to be a form of Moral Justice. Funkfreed has a strong sense of morality and will not tolerate the suffering of innocents. He also holds fierce pride in his abilities and in the World Government. Combined with a protectiveness of those under his command, Funkfreed is almost always seen on the front lines of a battle and often charges ahead of the others. Despite this reckless tendency, he very rarely makes it to the battlefield on his own as he lacks a proper sense of direction and tends to get lost easily. Funkfreed can also be rather forgetful at times, forgetting what he was doing in the middle of doing it and when sufficiently riled up he may break into loud rants about his duties as a soldier of the navy. During these rants he tends to pay less attention to his surroundings. Despite his flaws, Funkfreed is both skilled opponent and a dangerous foe. He possesses a keen strategic mind and a perceptiveness that sharply contrasts his usual goofy manner. He is always the last to leave a battlefield and when his subordinates are threatened he becomes virtually unstoppable. He is also unopposed to using deception to distract or defeat his foes, usually by playing up his over dramatic tendencies while his subordinates execute whichever plan he's organized beforehand in secret. Funkfreed has the odd quirk of shouting "Funky!" when he talks. Abilities and Powers Because of his odd quirks, many tend to understimate Funkfreed as a fighter. However, as a navy Captain Funkfreed is actually a very skilled combatant. He has mastered the techniques of Soru and Rankyaku, making him deadly at both long and close range combat. Funkfreed relies on a unique fighting style based heavily on breakdancing. He can perform powerful kicks and can shatter giant boulders with a single tap of his foot. However Funkfreed's greatest weapon is his own voice. Utilizing a hidden speaker and microphone in his afro, Funkfreed can weaponize his voice. By shouting loudly Funkfreed can release powerful sonic blasts. These blasts are strong enough to deflect attacks and harm opponents.